


The Fantasy

by Foxears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears/pseuds/Foxears
Summary: The Hogwarts Head Girl is using the privilege of having her own dorm room for some alone time, fantasising about her potions professor. Tiny fic.





	

Hermione closed her eyes and let the fantasy take over again. It always started the same, in potion class where professor Snape would roar at her in anger:  
“Detention, Granger!”  
What she had done to deserve detention wasn’t always clear, but that didn’t really matter. Because now time skipped to the evening, somewhere after dinner when she knocked at the potions masters door. Back in the real world Hermione’s stomach tingled, because she knew where this fantasy would lead her, and she let her right hand slip between her legs.   
“Enter”, she imagined the voice inside the door to say.  
The door to Snape’s office opened and there he stood, tall and dark, with those black eyes just watching her critically. She slipped in and closed the door behind them. It was always a gap in the story here, and she never really understood afterwards how the story could make sense. In this moment however, lying in her bed, breathing heavily, she needed them to get to the point. So all of sudden she was all over him, and he couldn’t resist her. Lips meeting lips, and she imagined his long fingered hands sliding up her skirt. Her lips parted and she hid her face in professor Snape’s neck. It was all fantasies now; reality was nowhere to be seen. He lifted her up on his desk pressing his hard erection against her. She moaned while biting her lip not to make a too loud sound. She could hear him breathing in her ear, something that sounded like ‘Hermione’. Her breathing became more intense as her fantasy potions master pulled her panties down. He let his fingers slip between her legs and Hermione bit her lips when he started massaging her clitoris in small, very gentle circles.  
“Professor!” she moaned as he pushed her closer to the edge, but it was not enough, she needed more.  
She imagined that she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him closer and thus showing him what she wanted. He gave her that look he always gave the students not making a satisfying answer on the lessons, wanting her to be clearer.  
“More”, was all she could say without moaning too loud.  
“You want me, Hermione?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Yes”, she would breathe out.  
In some mysterious way he no longer wore pants and pressed his hard cock against her opening. Hermione’s body arched up to meet him and he let his cock go inside her. He still massaged her clitoris and Hermione was now only imagining how sexy it would look to see his cock move in and out of her. She was so close.  
“Almost”, she whispered.  
She bit her lip even harder to prevent herself from screaming when she recognised that tingling feeling that became stronger each moment. She increased the press against her clitoris and the speed of which her fingers moved inside her. She had the face of professor Snape, with that sneer on his lips, as a clear picture in her head. She couldn’t help but moan loudly the millisecond before she pushed herself over the edge. The feeling washing through her was amazing, leaving her all calm. Before she opened her eyes to face reality she whispered:  
“Thank you, professor.”


End file.
